smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette's First Night At Tapper's Tavern
"Smurfette's First Night At Tapper's Tavern" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story It was a week after Smurfette officially became a member of the Smurf Village that she decided to spend a night at Tapper's Tavern to see what it's like. She entered the tavern and was immediately greeted by applause by the Smurfs who were patronizing the tavern that night. "Ah, greetings, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said as he and Duncan McSmurf watched her approach the counter. "This is the first time that I have seen you smurf in here, and I hope that it will not be your last. What would you like to smurf this evening? We have a fine selection of drinks that I can recommend for you to try out for your first time." "Oh, really?" Smurfette said as she sat herself down on a barstool at the counter. "What do you Smurfs normally like to drink here?" "Just the finest sarsaparilla ale that you've ever smurfed, lassie, though I think it's got such a kick that will smurf the knickers right off of you," Duncan said. "Sarsaparilla ale?" Smurfette said, sounding curious. "I would like to try a glass for myself, please." Tapper nodded. "I'll start you off with a small glass, then." He went to get a small glass to pour the brown frothy liquid into. Just then, Hefty had entered the tavern. "Say, Smurfette, what are you smurfing here with this group of smurfs?" Hefty asked as soon as he saw her. "I just thought that I would smurf for myself what smurfing in here is like, Hefty," Smurfette answered. "Is there something wrong with that?" "Well...uh, you see, it's not exactly a place for anyone but us Smurfs to hang out in...you know, because we like to smurf our own things in here and...," Hefty tried to explain. "You think that a Smurfette doesn't belong in a tavern like this, laddie?" Duncan McSmurf said, sounding a bit indignant. "Oh, come on, Gutsy," Hefty said. "This place has always been a place for us Smurfs to relax and enjoy ourselves from a hard day's smurf. You think we're just going to allow that to change when there's a Smurfette in here?" "You mean, you wouldn't want me in here when I want to smurf some fun, Hefty?" Smurfette said, not liking what Hefty was implying. "Uh, well, I didn't exactly mean it like that, Smurfette," Hefty said, sounding like he was being backed into a corner. "In case you forget, my fellow Hefty, I'm in charge of this tavern, and if Smurfette wants to come in here to enjoy herself with some refreshment, then I will not smurf anything to prevent her from doing so," Tapper said a bit sternly. "So I would suggest that you do not smurf this into a problem or I'm sure that Duncan McSmurf will smurf you out the door sooner than you can smurf. Is that clear?" Hefty sighed. "Yes, Tapper, I get it. I hope Smurfette has a nice time while she's here." He then walked away and took a seat near the door. Smurfette looked at Hefty. "Now why did he have to smurf like I didn't belong in this tavern?" she asked. "He's just not used to a female Smurf being part of his life now, lassie," Duncan McSmurf said. "It's as if part of him can't get used to the idea that the world doesn't revolve around him or his desires." "I'm sure Hefty will get over it in time, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said as he produced the glass that was now full of sarsaparilla ale and placed it on the counter in front of Smurfette. "Here's your drink order." Smurfette took a sip from the glass. "Oooh, this tastes cold and sweet," she said, wiping the foam from her mouth. She then drank the whole glass in one gulp, after which she hiccuped and felt herself getting a bit dizzy. "Whew...I didn't expect this to happen after drinking one glass," she said with a giggle. "Careful there, girl," Duncan said, reaching out to make sure Smurfette didn't fall off the stool. "I warned you that the sarsaparilla ale's got a kick in it." "So that's why I'm feeling a little relaxed and light-smurfed," Smurfette said, trying to steady herself. "You got anything else that doesn't make me smurf like this, Tapper?" "If you want, Smurfette, I could smurf you a glass of smurfberry seltzer that will keep you from smurfing yourself silly," Tapper suggested. "Let me smurf up a glass for you and see if you like it." Smurfette hiccuped again. "I would like that very much, Tapper," she said as she got from the table and looked around at the tavern. She then noticed the record machine and looked at the selection of music, wondering what she would want to listen to, and then pressed the button for the song she picked out. Soon the tavern was full of the sound of music with a lively beat that made her want to dance. "Come, Duncan, what are you waiting for?" Smurfette called out. "Uh, you really want me to dance with you, lassie?" Duncan asked. "Of course, silly," Smurfette said as she danced back toward the counter to grab his hand. Duncan looked at Tapper, who just looked back at him. "You might as well entertain her wish, my fellow Duncan, if that's what she wants." Duncan joined Smurfette in the middle of the tavern and danced with her as the music continued to play. Every Smurf in the tavern turned their heads and saw the two Smurfs dancing like it was nobody's business to know. Then suddenly Smurfette tripped on her feet. "I've got you, lassie," Duncan said as he grabbed Smurfette and kept her from falling. "Oh, uh, thanks, Duncan," Smurfette said giggling. "You're a real gentlesmurf." Then the song ended, and Hefty got up to pick a different song to play, a song with a slow tempo. "Mind if you would smurf a dance with me, Smurfette?" Hefty asked as he approached Smurfette. "I would love to very much, Hefty," Smurfette said, as Duncan stood aside to let Hefty have his dance alone with Smurfette. The Smurfs watched as Hefty guided Smurfette around the dance floor of the tavern, holding her to make sure she would know how to dance very slowly. "You seem like you know how to dance with a Smurfette, Hefty," Smurfette commented. "Have you ever practiced dancing like this before?" "Uh, it's not something that I like to smurf to anyone, Smurfette, but I have smurfed dancing lessons from Dancer Smurf...just not with me smurfing him this close to me, because I, uh...just don't like smurfing this close to any male Smurf," Hefty said. "Oh, I see," Smurfette said. "I'm sorry that I have asked that kind of question." "Well, I didn't think those dancing lessons could smurf in handy someday, Smurfette," Hefty said. "I guess your being a real Smurf now certainly made that...uh, something that I would want to smurf again with you." Then Handy went and picked a song from the record machine and asked Smurfette if she wanted to dance with him. And so throughout the night, Smurfette had danced with every Smurf in the tavern, including Tapper who just couldn't resist the opportunity for doing so. By the time Tapper closed down the tavern, every Smurf asked Smurfette if they wanted any of them to escort her home. Smurfette politely refused them and chose to stay with Tapper until the tavern was completely closed for the night. Tapper decided that he would walk Smurfette home. "So how did you enjoy your first night at the tavern?" he asked as they walked together to her house. "Oh, the night was just so smurfy, I feel like I could dance with the Smurfs forever," Smurfette said. "I did enjoy the drinks, but I enjoyed being with the other Smurfs more than the drinks." "Sometimes you may need to smurf the tavern in case there's a problem that you can't smurf to just about anyone, my dear Smurfette, which is where I will happy to hear whatever it is you wish to smurf me," Tapper said. "And I promise that whatever you need to smurf me will never be smurfed to anyone else." "I will remember that, Tapper," Smurfette said as soon as they reached her door. She then gave Tapper a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for smurfing me home. I'll see you again in the morning." Tapper could feel himself getting a little rosy from the kiss. "May you have pleasant dreams tonight, Smurfette." After Smurfette entered her house, Tapper went back to his tavern, where he saw Duncan McSmurf waiting for him. "The way you're smurfing now, I'm surprised that she hasn't smurfed you into her house for some private moments alone with you, laddie," Duncan said. "I could never smurf any advantage of our relationship together, my dear Duncan, which is just being friends," Tapper said. "But to be kissed by Smurfette...oh, it almost feels just like being kissed by an angel." "Kissed by an angel, eh?" Duncan said, giving his friend a scrutinizing look. "Well, that's certainly a way of smurfing it." "I don't wish to be the one who would want to fight for her full affections, Duncan, but I feel like I would want to be the one whom Smurfette will choose to be her one true love for all time," Tapper said. Duncan chuckled. "Well, I could certainly hope that would be the case for you, Tapper, but if that doesn't happen, I would certainly want to be the Smurf in your stead to receive her affections." "As I'm pretty sure will be the case for every Smurf in this village, barring Papa Smurf, of course," Tapper said as he entered his tavern to get ready for sleep. "Who knows if Papa Smurf has the smurfs for her or not, my friend?" Duncan muttered to himself before he headed for his house. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles